This relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly, to imaging systems with multiple image sensors.
Image sensors are commonly used in imaging devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In a typical arrangement, an imaging device is provided with a single image sensor with a single array of image sensor pixels and a single corresponding lens. Some imaging devices use arrays of image sensors and corresponding lenses to gather image data. This type of system, which is sometimes referred to as an array camera, may be used to extend depth of focus, increase output resolution through super-resolution processing, and capture depth information from a scene.
In a conventional array camera, each array of image sensor pixels is provided with control circuitry and pixel readout circuitry for operating that array of image sensor pixels. Image data from each array of image sensor pixels is therefore commonly readout separately and is often later combined using post-processing circuitry. This type of arrangement can require relatively large amounts of memory for storing full image frames from each array of image sensor pixels prior to combining the image frames. Providing sufficient memory for this type of image frame storage can be problematic.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved imaging systems with multiple arrays of image sensor pixels.